fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishes
Summary Fishes are one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Monster Drops, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Fishing Vendors In order for the player to obtain fishes, they must find a fishing vendor that will provide fishing rods to the players. The recommended vendors in the Frontier are Luhr and Martin the Carp. Luhr is a fishing vendor located at Topple Lake in Topple Town, specifically located behind a building that provides small fishing docks. Players can interact with Luhr in order to purchase the basic and cheaper fishing rods, as well as other stylish accessories that relate to the subjects of water and fishing. On the other hand, Martin the Carp is a fishing vendor located at Rubble Spring, specifically at his cottage near the spring. Players can interact with Martin the Carp in order to purchase the enhanced and expensive fishing rods, that allows the players to have an increased chance to reel in rarer fishes. Common Knowledge of Fishing Once the player obtains a fishing rod, they may head to any bodies of water, and later on, lava pools and other fluid-like pools. The players must click on a fishable area of their chosen body of water and wait until the fishing bobber creates a bobbing splash effect, showing the players that a fish had been caught and must be reeled in immediately. The fish they had reeled in will be revealed to the players after successfully reeling in the fishes, showing the fish's appearance, as well as any sound effects that apply to it. Depending on the sound effect, some fishes will have simple sound effects meaning the players got something common or uncommon. Other fishes will have complex sound effects meaning the players got something rare or pricy. For example, a simple sound effect of receiving a common/uncommon fish will simply have no sound effects at all or a faint ringing-like sound effect. For a complex sound effect of receiving a pricy or rare fish, the sound effect will either be followed by a clap, cheer and so forth. Players can overfish, where their inventory is full, but the other fishes they received will be dropped under the player's legs, however, other players cannot see these drops, which prevents other players from obtaining their loots Fishing Areas There are a variety of fishable areas that players can head to. This will mainly give you a brief summary of each fishable area, which may or may not benefits the players in order to reel in other fishes the players have not obtained. They are mainly areas with a body of water, especially seas, rivers, lakes, ponds, oceans, streams, springs, and so forth. Other fishable areas include the fountain, wells, lava and magma pools, and other fluid-like pools if there is one that allows players to fish in. Keep in mind that some of these names are not official and acts as "placeholders" in order to identify a specific location of a major fishable area. Here is the list of fishable areas: Artifical Bodies of Water * Black Tower Well '- The fishing well available and provided in the basement of the purchasable tower home in Celestial Field. * [[The Town of Right and Wrong|'Fountain]] - The fountain that can be found in The Town of Right and Wrong Coastlines * Coral Bay '- The coastlines of Coral Bay and its bay * 'Frigid Coastline - The nickname of the unofficial coastline that does not belong to The Long Coast nor Pebble Bay. Refers to the puddles under the cliffsides of Frigid Waste and the ocean that borders Frigid Waste (PvP). * Pebble Bay - The coastlines of Pebble Bay and its bay * Starry Point - The coastlines of Starry Point; separate from Pebble Bay and The Far Coast * The Far Coast - The coastlines of The Far Coast. Also includes the territorial pools of water (sand bridge) of the former location of Coral Giant. * The Long Coast - The coastlines of The Long Coast. Ponds/Lakes/Springs * Blackrock Pond - The pond that can be found between the mountain ridges of Blackrock Mountain; closest to Amy Thistlewitch's building. * Forgotten Lake - Refers to the halved portions of the lake found between the territories of The Forgotten Lands and Frigid Waste (PvP). * Rubble Spring - The spring, also called a lake bordering to the cottage of Martin the Carp * Thistle Lake '- Nicknamed Thistle Lake. Refers to the lake found in Great Pine Forest on the portion where the forest borders Petrified Grassland and Rubble Spring. * 'Topple Lake - The lake that borders Topple Town and Ancient Forest Pools * Magma Pools - The magma pools that can be found at the magma level of the Pit Depths * Rabbit Hole's Pool - The pool of water where the Parasite spawns in at Rabbit Hole during the nighttime. Rivers/Streams/Deltas * Rubble Riverstreams - Refers to all of the rivers and streams that stretches from the waterfall of Topple Lake, Rubble Spring, Petrified Grassland, Hoodlum Falls, and The Far Coast. Fish vs Fishes Due to some comments arguing about how it is supposed to be Fish and not Fishes, we will explain why this article is referred Fishes and not Fish. We are aware that the plural of fish is usually fish, but the word 'fishes' have a few uses. In biology, fishes are used to refer to multiple species of fish. For example, if someone said they saw five fish while scuba-diving, that means that person has seen five individual fish, but if we were to say that someone saw five fishes while scuba-diving, that means we would have to infer that the person saw an undetermined number of fish of five different species. List of Known Fishes Fishes (Locations) Some fishes will have 'temporary stats' that will mainly benefit the players for a short period of time. They usually range from 20 seconds to 2 minutes. |95 |8 | |- |Stanfish | |"A common fish that inhabit lakes and rivers." | |100 |7 | |- |Bass | |"A common fish in lakes and rivers." | |180 |11 | |- |Heavyhead Fish | |"A Heavyhead Fish, this fish keeps a level head by staying low to the sea floor." | |200 |20 | |- |Proudfish | |"The Proudfish keep to themselves on lake floors, staying in small dazzling groups." | |220 |10 | |- |Lake Gooble | |"GOOBLE fish!" | |250 |14 | |- |Garbagefish | |"This fish reeks! Why this slimy fish exists in the first place, we may never know. It uses its huge tusks to dig up the ocean floor for food." | |280 |15 | |- |Bulbus Fish | |"The eyes on this Bulbus Fish seem too big for its own good. They prowl the waters looking for anything the less observant fish have left behind." | |350 |25 | |- |Shrimp | |"A little shrimp. Mortal enemy to that of the Gnome people." | |400 |15 | |- |Mudfish | |"A fish that lives in the mud on the bottom of the lakes." | |600 |16 | |- |Blackrock Skimmerfish | |"This common pondfish fills the surprisingly dense pond in front of Blackrock Mountain." | |800 |20 | |- |Sand Slime | |"A slime creature covered in sand. Or is it made of sand?" | |1,000 |8 | |- |Frozen Lake Gooble | |"This Lake Gooble is frozen stiff! How it managed to hook itself, we may never know." | |1,000 |25 | |- |Odd Green Shrimp | |"A peculiar green shrimp." | |1,000 |100 | |- |Coldwater Shrimp | |"This chilly little shrimp seems comfortable in frozen waters." | |1,000 |30 | |- |Algae Worm | |"This slimy worm reeks of algae. The worm patrols lake floors, slurping up algae as it goes along." | |1,000 |15 | |- |Rock Carp | |"This carp's scales are as hard as stone, but the fish itself is relatively weightless." | |1,100 |25 | |- |Odd Blue Shrimp | |"A peculiar blue shrimp." | |2,000 |250 | |- |Clownfish | |"This red nose fish is named after something called a Clownfish. Its puffy fins help to muffle the sound of its own bad jokes." | |2,000 |10 | |- |Magma Worm | |"A worm that eats, breathes, and lives in magma." | |2,500 |20 | |- |Glow Friend | |"Cheerful thing, it seems to like emitting light." | |2,500 |40 | |- |Gelafish | |"A floating Gelafish. These creatures of light never float too far from where they are born and act as landmarks for the other fish of the sea." | |2,500 |15 | |- |Bottomdweller | |"Bottomdwellers love to hang around the water's floor, feasting on sand and Sand Slimes." | |2,600 |15 | |- |Red Clapper | |"This red fish has some seriously wide fins. Legend says giant Red Clappers used to clap their fins together to create powerful tsunamis, but such an anomaly has never been recorded." | |3,000 |30 | |- |Coilfish | |"The Coilfish can generate a huge amount of power using the three magma coils on its snoot." | |3,300 |33 | |- |Bread Mold | |"This moldy monster looks surprisingly nutritious." | |3,300 |100 |+2 HP Regen |- |Stone Slime | |"A calcium-rich stack of edible rock." | |4,000 |100 |+10 Armor |- |Odd Yellow Shrimp | |"A peculiar yellow shrimp. Shrimps of this nature are particularly tasty." | |4,000 |500 | |- |Conglomerate | |"A strange conglomeration. Its origins are unknown." | |4,500 |25 | |- |Bignose Angler | |"Bignose Angler fish lure their prey with their glowing red beacon. When a fish approaches the Angler, it lashes out with its huge nose to knock the fish out." | |4,500 |50 | |- |Fish of Rage | |"This mad little fellow looks ready to bite your head off!" | |5,000 |100 |+50 All Damage Types |- |Shockjaw | |"A striped Shockjaw fish. Its expressive gills seem to buzz with electricity." | |5,000 |50 | |- |Sniffer Fish | |"This snooty fish prowls the lower depths of the lakes and ponds. It uses its long nose to sniff out algae worms." | |5,000 |40 | |- |Ogrefish | |"Named by and after the Ogre themselves, these fish act as alpha predators in their water holes." | |5,000 |25 | |- |Lagoonneck Fish | |"This long-necked fish coils itself back like a snake. It uses its length to stick its head deep between rocks and crevices in search of algae and waterbugs." | |5,000 |40 | |- |Ore Dragonfish | |"A heavy looking fish." | |7,000 |50 | |- |Ghost Clapper | |"This fish hardly seems to exist. Its ghostly image unclear, only the sound of a faint clapping drums around it. What does it applaud? | |7,000 |50 | |- |Ocean Platycricket | |"Dangerous but friendly, the Ocean Platycricket usually likes to keep to itself. Only in when in danger will a Platycricket lash out against anyone, while only in a calm environment will its friendly persona appears." | |7,000 |50 | |- |Bonefish | |"A wild Bonefish. These creepy ocean-dwellers can live nearly 100 years but rarely do they come close to the surface." | |7,000 |50 | |- |Blue Ogrefish | |"A Blue Ogrefish. Usually a solitary creature, the Blue Ogrefish tends to live in coral infested areas." | |7,500 |35 | |- |Cyclops Shockjaw | |"The big black eye of this Cyclops Shockjaw eyes you with an electric energy. The gaze of one of these fish can zap a shrimp to dust." | |8,000 |50 | |- |Divider | |"This odd fish looks like it's made of wood and string." | |9,000 |70 | |- |Goliath Algae Worm | |"A giant Goliath Algae Worm. It seems twice as big as a normal worm." | |10,000 |100 | |- |Garnoth Fish | |"An unusual Garnoth Fish. It seems half fish, half something else entirely." | |10,000 |50 | |- |Dragon Shrimp | |"A ferocious Dragon Shrimp. Sturdy red scales line the shrimp, protecting it from most predators." | |10,000 |100 | |- |Shark | |"A dangerous predator of the ocean. Hooking something this big is quite impressive!" | |10,000 |200 | |- |Ancient Magma Fish | |"These ancient magma fish are said to swim in the molten lakes far beneath the ground. They are often considered to be one of the oldest fish in existence as they have been around since the very first magma was first formed." | |12,000 |150 | |- |Golden Ticketfish | |"A lovely purple fish. You've got a ticket to the park!" | |15,000 |90 | |- |Mystery Slime Island | |"There is a little party happening on that island. These slimes seem content." | |15,000 |100 |+100 Jump Power |- |Imposter Blue Ogrefish | |"This menacing creature is a mocking imitation of a real Blue Ogrefish." | |16,000 |150 | |- |Enemy Reefdweller | |"A dangerous predator that digs in the bottoms of rivers and streams." | |20,000 |80 | |- |Baltimore Worm | |"Forced to live where it should not, this worm looks unnatural. Old markings down the creature's back seem to form a pattern, rules for some strange game." | |25,000 |100 |+7 Walkspeed |- |Riverlord Fish | |"This huge fish rules over the riverlands. Whatever its crown is made of, other fish seem to fear it. Thought to only be a legend, this odd fish seems all too real." | |25,000 |100 | |- |Bozo | |"Thought to have once been a species of coral, the Bozo is a strange creature capable of moving around by swinging its three arms wildly. It floats around in the current, only trashing itself away when it senses predators about." | |50,000 |200 | |- |Overgrown Divider | |"This odd fish looks like it's made of wood and string. Don't trust this puppet." | |50,000 |250 | |- |Topshelf Dragonfish | |"A fragile looking fish." | |75,000 |1 | |- |Centennial Catfish | |"With its extraordinary size and might this rare catfish species can live up to 100 years." | |100,000 |50 | |- |Jerryfish | |"What's the deal with this thing? This oddly named 'fish' doesn't look like a fish at all. Without for or direction, this fish's aura seems like a bad joke made reality." | |100,000 |500 | |- |The Immortal Crustacean | |"This strange crab glows with the knowledge of eons. Whatever it seems to know, it doesn't share. Faint markings line the back of its shell, but time seems to have washed away any hopes of reading them." | |100,000 |200 | |- |Storyfish | |"Memories of the past long forgotten, the Storyfish exists as a remnant of what was. Once, a million Storyfish roamed a world of water, engrossing the world with infinite tales of wonder, adventure, love, and fear. Whispered or legend, the words were lost to time, but their meaning would come again." | |100,000 |100 | |- |Serpent of the Deep | |"The Serpent of the Deep only appears in hazy dreams and unheard of tales. Its meek presence seems filled with dark intention." | |100,000 |200 | |- |Oddity | |"This creature seems to be made of a strange jagged material. The oddity doesn't belong here, its very presence warping the reality around it." | |100,000 |200 | |- |King of the Sea | |"Long ago a nameless fish roamed the ocean. Though none recognized his claim, the fish sought to keep the sea safe. As the ages passed, the fish's name and true purpose lost to time, legend overcame truth and the world warped myth into reality." | |250,000 |500 | |- |The Fish That Traveled Through Time | |"This being is hard to call a fish. Its eyes seem to catalogue time itself." | |500,000 |500 | |- |Emperor Whale | |"A huge whale. What a Catch!" | |1,000,000 |500 | |} Fishes (Sources) The second chart will display and present information about fishes that can be obtained through other means other than fishing, specifically being dropped from a creature in the Frontier or as a reward/gift from other sources. This will not include any fishes that can come from the Otherworld Tower's Dungeon Rewards Chest. | |12,000 |150 | |- |Bass | | | |180 |11 | |- |Baltimore Worm | | | |25,000 |100 | +50 Walkspeed |- |Bignose Angler | | | |4,500 |50 | |- |Blue Ogrefish | | | |7,500 |35 | |- |Bonefish | | | |7,000 |50 | |- |Bozo | | | |50,000 |200 | |- |Centennial Catfish | | | |100,000 |50 | |- |Common Gupper | | | |95 |8 | |- |Emperor Whale | | | |1,000,000 |500 | |- |Garnoth Fish | | | |10,000 |50 | |- |Ghost Clapper | | | |7,000 |50 | |- |Goliath Algae Worm | | | |10,000 |100 | |- |Jerryfish | | | |100,000 |500 | |- |King of the Sea | | | |250,000 |500 | |- |Lagoonneck Fish | | | |5,000 |40 | |- |Oddity | | | |100,000 |200 | |- |Red Clapper | | | |3,000 |30 | |- |Riverlord Fish | | | |25,000 |100 | |- |Serpent of the Deep | | | |100,000 |200 | |- |Stanfish | | |8 |100 |7 | |- |Storyfish | | | |100,000 |100 | |- |The Immortal Crustacean | | | |100,000 |200 | |} Treasure Chests '''Treasure Chests '''acts similar to the Dungeon Rewards Chest and can give players various rewards depending on the tier it is classified as. Some treasure chests will reward lesser-valued items, while others will reward items that are sought after by some parts of the community. They will be listed below: |3,200,000 (L) 3,400,000 (V) |200,000 |} Category:Items